Change Things, Changed Lifes
by Coelha Garfield
Summary: Alyssa acreditava que era uma aberração, até o dia que recebeu uma carta,a visita de Remus Lupin e descobriu que é uma bruxaAgora ela tem que lidar com uma fama que não quer,sua magia semi caótica,o fato de ser Lady Potter e um diretor manipulador. Seu único consolo é que não pode ficar pior...ou pode? Sinopse na integra no 1 capitulo
1. Sinopse Completa

Durante quase seis anos Alyssa Potter foi menos do que a sujeira da sola dos sapatos de seus parentes – Os Dursley – sendo tratada como uma escrava e aberração, a morte sempre lhe parecera a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer.

Ela estava errada.

Alguns dias antes de seu sétimo aniversário Alyssa recebeu uma carta, a visita de um homem chamado Remus Lupin e a revelação de que ela é uma bruxa! A famosa Garota – que – Sobreviveu.

Agora ela tem que aprender a lidar com as consequências de uma fama que ela nunca quis, se acostumar com as responsabilidades que ser a próxima Lady Potter, aprender a controlar uma magia semi – caótica em lugar que até semana passada não era nada menos do que lenda, um diretor muito manipulador e o mais assustador de tudo: Uma família que caiu de paraquedas e que realmente se importa com ela!

Seu único consolo é que Aly sabe que não pode ficar pior do que antes. Ou será que pode? Afinal ter um assassino psicótico querendo te matar junto com visões de coisas que nunca aconteçam podem realmente te deixar louco...E isso não é nem o começo!


	2. Prólogo

Notas da Autora!

Primeiro de tudo: Obrigada por ler esta história!

Então vamos as notas:

Nesta fanfic as casas de Hogwarts vão ser exatamente isso, casas! Me irrita muito ver fanfics onde colocam a Grifinória ou a Sonserina como santas ou vilões então aqui as duas casas, bem como as outras duas, serão compostas por pessoas boas **e **más!

Haverá magia "negra" e referencias a Brumas de Avalon e a Velha Religião. Alyssa/Fem Harry - Cinza, Poderosa e Independente

Eu pretendo me aprofundar na politica, costumes e história do Mundo Magico então vou inventar muita coisa, se algo parecer/ for tirado de com outras fanfics irei avisar caso contrario é mera conhecidência.

Os nomes serão tirados do original.

Qual quer duvida me perguntem!

Agora vamos a História!

* * *

><p><strong><span><em> Prólogo- Pov Narrador Observador -<em>**

**Gringotes,Diagon Alley, Escritório do Mestre Rhodrick, Chefe das Contas Potter, 22 de Julho de 1986**

Mestre Rhodrick não era conhecido por ser um goblin temperamental ou paranoico, mas aquele dia porém era uma exceção, o Gringotes havia enviado a Lady Potter uma carta há quatro dias e ainda não houvera uma resposta. Agora é claro que poderiam existir milhares de razões para isso, mas Rhodrick e seus ancestrais foram o Chefe das contas Potter por mais de mil anos e eles tinham desenvolvido uma conexão com aquela família única de bruxos. Ele simplesmente _sabia_ que algo estava errado com a jovem herdeira Potter.

O teor da carta afinal era bastante simples: Eles pediam a Heiress que comparecesse ao Gringotes no dia 24 de Julho, uma semana antes do seu aniversário de sete anos para a leitura da Vontade de seus pais e a posse de sua herança magica a partir do momento que sua magia se manifestou.

E caso houvesse alguma impossibilidade dela comparecer no dia pedido que avisasse o mais rápido possível para um novo agendamento.

Por isso a falta de resposta o alarmou, os Potter eram conhecidos por ser uma família que honra os seus compromissos. Algo muito grave deve ter acontecido.

_Agora você está soando como um velho tolo, paranoico, mas ainda assim..._

- Grampo! – Chamou tomando sua decisão.

- Sim, Mestre Rhodrick? – Perguntou o Goblin mais jovem entrando no escritório de seu superior – Algum problema?

- A herdeira da casa da Potter, alguma resposta por qualquer meio?

- Não senhor.

- Eu vejo, parece - me que teremos de convoca – la pessoalmente. Mande alguém...não espere a Srta Potter mora com os parentes trouxas de Lady Potter...Talvez seja isso...

- Mestre? Qual a sua decisão?

- Chame Remus Jonh Lupin, eu creio que ele era próximo a família Potter já que está na lista de convocados para a leitura do testamento. Pergunte a ele se ele pode fazer o favor de trazer a senhorita Potter aqui, visto que ela mora com trouxas a chegada de um Goblin a casa causaria muitas problemas, um bruxo seria mais adequado.

- Mas ele não é um lobisomem senhor? Não seria um tanto perigosos para a Heiress?

- Eu duvido. Vá chame-o, e lhe dê isso caso ele resolva aceitar o nosso pedido diga – lhe que será que recompensado por isso. - E entregou uma carta exatamente igual a que havia sido enviada.

- Sim Mestre. Imediatamente. - Falou o mais jovem se dirigindo para a porta.

-E Grampo? Não diga nada a Dumbledore ou qualquer um de seus associados.

-Certamente.

-Morgana, eu rezo para que eu esteja errado sobre este mau pressentimento.

* * *

><p>Então o que acharam? Comentem!<p>

Nanda - Chan


	3. Letters and Blood

_Notas da Autora:_

_Obrigada CeresYuki por adicionar essa história aos seus favoritos_

_Varinhas levantadas pelo niver da minha mãe! Ela é PotterHead \0 _

_Aviso; Este capitulo contem violência e abuso de crianças _

Capitulo 1 - Narrador Alyssa - Letters and Blood

_**Little **__**girl terrified**_

_**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**_

_**A home is no place to hide**_

_**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels **_

_**(When She Cries – Nicole Britt)**_

_**Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, Dia 18 de julho de 198**_**7**

_"Tia Petúnia está irritada hoje."_

Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente quando ela esmurrou a porta do meu armário com mais força e sua voz soou mais estridente do que o habitual.

_Isso não é bom._

Foi a segunda. Suspirei, ainda me sentindo um bocado dolorida pela surra de ontem e peguei uma camisa e uma calça que sempre ficavam muito grande em mim por terem pertencido a Dudley.

- Ande logo aberração! Quem você pensa que é para ficar na cama o dia todo? - Ela gritou no instante em que eu coloquei os pés na cozinha. – Faça o café, rápido! E não se atreva a deixa –lo queimar.

- Sim, tia Petúnia.

Comecei a fazer a comida com bastante cuidado, cada musculo do meu corpo protestavam a cada pequeno movimento.

- Mais rápido, aberração, eu estou com fome! Papai disse que aberrações tem que fazer o que mandam elas fazerem, caso contrário são punidas! – Duda tinha um sorriso cruel no rosto e eu tremi com o uso da palavra punidas. As punições do tio Valter geralmente me faziam ficar dias presa, inconsciente por conta dos machucados, no armário. – Que está esperando?! Ande logo!

Com as mãos tremulas de medo e nervoso coloquei a comida na mesa o mais rapidamente possível sem quebrar nada. Meu primo avançou na comida como se não comesse a dias, esperei o aval de tia Petúnia que fez que sim em um movimento de cabeça. Sentei e comecei a comer a minha pequena porção de pão, bacon e queijo com leite.

- Menina! As cartas, agora! – Berrou o tio enquanto descia as escadas, já vestido com seu terno pronto para o trabalho, vindo para a cozinha.

- Sim tio Valter.

Corri para o hall de entrada quase caindo de cara no chão depois que ele me deu tapa bastante forte na parte de trás da cabeça quando passou por mim. As cartas que os Dursley recebiam eram em sua maioria: contas, cartas de Tia Marge ( A irmã do tio Valter) e por vezes de uma amiga da Tia Petúnia chamada Ivone. Então fique mais do que chocada quando vi uma carta endereçada a mim! Afinal quem escreveria para uma aberração? No destinatário da carta estava escrito apenas:

Para a Senhorita Alyssa Violet Evans Potter

Com os melhores votos do Gringots, O Banco dos Bruxos.

_Gringots? Que tipo de nome é esse? E o que ele quis dizer com Banco dos Bruxos? _

_Bruxos existem? E se eles existem o que querem comigo…. Não isso só pode ser uma brincadeira…._

- GAROTA! OQUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?1?! - O grito do tio me tirou dos meus pensamentos, eu, aparentemente ficara encarando a carta por um longo tempo e ele veio ver o que estava acontecendo. - QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É ABERRAÇÃO PARA FICAR MEXENDO NAS CARTAS DA MINHA FAMILIA?1

- A c-carta t - tem o m - meu n -no -nome t -tio.

SLAP!

O tapa foi tão forte que me jogou no chão e a minha cabeça bateu contra o chão de madeira e eu pude sentir o sangue em meus ouvidos.

- VOCÊ! SUA CRIATURA DO DEMÔNIO COMO SE A TRAZER A SUA ANORMALIDADE PARA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA!? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE NÓS FIZEMOS POR VOCÊ! SEU VERME INGRATO! VOCÊ DEVERIA TER MORRIDO JUNTO COM OS SEUS PAIS, MONSTRO!

Cada palavra dele era pontuada por um chute e um grito da minha parte, ao final eu estava tão machucada que não havia um lugar do meu corpo que não estivesse com hematomas ou sangrando. Eu não era nada além de uma bola encolhida dolorida no chão do hall com lagrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo meu rosto

_Tio Valter está certo, eu deveria ter morrido com os meus pais, eu queria ter morrido com eles pelo menos com eles estaria segura. Tudo que eu quero é morrer…._

Foi o meu último pensamento antes de cair na inconsciência.

_**-Passa - se um período de tempo desconhecido-**_

Quando acordei, estava trancada no armário, morrendo de fome, o cheiro de sangue seco nas minhas roupas.

_Há quanto tempo será que estou aqui? Horas ? Dias? Uma semana inteira?_

Saber que dia e que horas eram era uma questão de vida ou morte quando se vivia com os Dursley, não só porque eles diziam quais eram as tarefas daquele dia, mas também o quanto de comida eu poderia - ou não - receber, o humor de Duda e do tio Valter, ainda que não soubesse se era pior para mim eles estarem tristes ou felizes, - Sempre horrível as segundas e feliz as sextas -. E se caso eles fossem sair nos finais de semana eu ficaria na casa da Senhora Figg, a amante de gatos, o que era _sempre _ uma coisa boa.

Curiosa tateei as mãos pelo pequeno armário sufocando os gemidos de dor enquanto procurava pela lanterna que servia como luz e o despertador que roubara do segundo quarto de Duda.

**02:32 de 22 de julho de 1987, quinta – feira**. Era o que dizia no visor pálido do relógio.

Três quase quatro dias inteiros inconsciente por que ele simplesmente não me mata de uma vez?

Sem força ou vontade de me levantar para tentar roubar alguma comida fiquei ali, deitada olhando para o teto até que cai no sono de novo.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ EXIGE VER A GAROTA?! E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ENTRAR NA MINHA CASA!?

A voz furiosa do tio me acordou, e assustada dei um pulo, batendo a cabeça no teto do armário. E segurei um gemido de dor, sem querer chamar atenção.

_Oh por favor quem quer que seja não o irrite por favor não, ele vai me machucar se você o irritar por minha causa. Oh por favor não faça isso._

Pedi aos céus desesperada, deixara de acreditar em Deus a muito tempo, mas ainda assim implorei para que se houvesse algo acima de nós que me protegesse ainda que fosse só desta vez afinal não importava muito quem estava com raiva o que importava era que essa pessoa ia me machucar.

- Sr. Dursley, por favor entenda, eu não estou "exigindo" ver Alyssa, apenas quero saber onde ela está, se está bem, e por que não respondeu a carta que lhe foi envida – Falou firme uma voz claramente masculina, desconhecida que me deixou chocada.

_Ele quer saber se estou bem? Ele…Ele se preocupa comigo? Não! Isso não é possível! Eu sou só uma aberração e __**ninguém **__se preocupa com aberrações. Deve ser só um engano...Mas ele disse o meu nome e falou da carta…Ah, pare com isso você sabe que é mentira ou um engano, que seja, volte a dormir sua garotinha idiota, descanse enquanto pode você __**sabe **__o que vai acontecer quando eles perceberem que está consciente ou pior...se perceberem que está ouvindo a conversa do tio com o estranho. _

- OLHA EU NÃO SEI QUEM VOCÊ É E NÃO ME IMPORTO VOCÊ É SÓ OUTRA ABERRAÇÃO COMO A GAROTA ENTÃO SAIA DA MINHA CASA IMEDIANTAMENTE E NÃO OUSE VOLTAR AQUI! NÓS SOMOS GENTE DESCENTE, NORMAL QUE FOMOS OBRIGADOS A FICAR COM AQUELA COISA DEPOIS QUE OS IMPRESTÁVEIS E MALUCOS DOS PAIS DELA MORRERAM! AGORA SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU CHAME A POLÍCIA!

- É o suficiente! – O desconhecido, não gritou como o tio fizera, mas a voz dele tinha um poder, uma força que nunca ouvira antes e quase podia ver tio Valter andando um passo para trás assustado. – Eu deixei que você me insultasse, mas em hipótese alguma se atreva a repetir essas palavras sobre Alyssa ou os pais dela! James e Lily eram duas das melhores pessoas do mundo que eu tive o prazer de conhecer, mas se você é capaz de falar isso deles então eu, agora sim, estou exigindo ver a Srta Potter! Como um emissário do Gringotes tenho o direito de retira –la daqui se as suas condições não coincidem com o status dela!

_Status? Que Status, eu não sou ninguém…Nada...Não...Eu estou sonhando...Talvez tenha enlouquecido...Ou talvez o tio Valter tenha me batido com tanta força que danificou o meu cérebro...Sim...É isso...Sim..._

- STATUS?QUE STATUS? ELA É SÓ UMA ABERRAÇÃO! COMO A MÃE...

Agora esta é a voz de tia Petúnia colocando em palavras a minha surpresa

- Silencio! – Gritou o homem e estranhamente ninguém mais falou nada. – Muito bem, este é apenas um pequeno feitiço silenciador, o seu efeito deve durar de dois a cinco minutos, sem danos alternativos. Agora eu gostaria de ver a Srta Potter antes que me sinta obrigado a usar algo mais...poderoso para incentiva – los. Por assim dizer.

A minha cabeça girava com as dúvidas criadas por aquelas novas informações que cada vez mais me fazia acreditar que havia enlouquecido, porém pude ouvir o som dos passos na direção do meu armário e rapidamente fechei os olhos fingindo estar dormindo. A porta foi aberta em um rompante e a claridade irritou meus olhos. Alguém soltou um suspiro assustado/desesperado.

- O que...Em nome de Merlin...VOCÊS FIZERAM COM ELA!

Não consegui evitar e abri os olhos, me encolhendo instintivamente ao som dos gritos. Na minha frente estava um homem de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos âmbares vestindo um terno marrom claro desgastado. Ele parecia devastado.

- Srta Potter? - O senhor tocou o meu cabelo de leve como se esperasse que eu desaparecesse e fiquei muito chocada com a gentileza do gesto para me mover. - Alyssa? O que eles fizeram com você?

Não respondi, meus tios podiam até estar em silencio, mas a expressão em seus rostos era clara: Diga uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu e você morre. Por um segundo fiquei tentada a falar só para ver o que eles fariam, mas me contive a tempo eu não conhecia aquele homem quem garantia que ele não iria me machucar caso não gostasse da minha resposta?

O meu silencio por outro lado parecia ser toda a resposta que ele precisava.

-Dursley! Como você se atreve a machuca - la? Lily era sua irmã Petunia! E mesmo que não fosse, ela tem seis anos! O que uma criança pode ter feito para merecer isso!?

- NÃO! ELA NÃO ERA MINHA IRMÃ, A MINHA IRMÃ MORREU NO MINUTO QUE ELA RECEBEU AQUELA CARTA MALDITA E FOI PARA AQUELA ESCOLA INFERNAL! MAS ALGUÉM VIA ISSO? OH, NÃO PARA OS MEUS PAIS, PARA ELES ERA LILY ISSO, LILY AQUILO! ELES ESTAVAM TÃO FELIZES! TÃO...ORGULHOSOS! EU ERA ÚNICA QUE A VIA DE VERDADE! UMA MALDIÇÃO DA NATUREZA! E COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE DESTRUIR A MINHA FAMÍLIA UMA VEZ ELA TEM QUE FAZER ISSO DUAS VEZES! PRIMEIRO COM MEUS PAIS E DEPOIS COM O MEU MARIDO E MEU FILHO QUANDO ELA FAZ O FAVOR DE SE EXPLODIR E NOS OBRIGOU A FICAR COM A ABERRAÇÃO QUE É A FILHA DELA!

Eu quase podia sentir a cor fugindo do meu rosto, tia Petúnia sempre me detestara, ela nunca fizera questão de esconder isso, mas ao mesmo tempo ela nunca foi tão direta...tão cruel em relação aos seus sentimentos.

O senhor a minha frente porém pareceu inflar de raiva, seus olhos castanhos mel mudaram para um âmbar brilhante que irradiava raiva.

- AGORA CHEGA! - Ele gritou tirando da roupa um objeto que parecia um grande pedaço de pau e apontou para os outros dois adultos e Duda que deram um passo para trás, aterrorizados. - NUNCA, nunca mais se atreva a insultar Lily, James ou Alyssa ou eu juro que esqueço toda a consideração que tenho pela sua família e lhe azararo até o fim dos tempos!

Tio Valter e tia Petúnia estavam brancos como fantasmas e pareciam prestes a desmaiar.

- Você não ousaria...

- Experimente! - E virando -se para mim continuou em um tom bem mais suave. - Existe alguma coisa que você queira ou precise levar além de duas ou três mudas de roupa?

- N- Não. P por quê? - Perguntei em pânico.

- Porque nós estamos indo embora, para nunca mais voltar, eu espero. Os chefes da DELM e do CCM não vão ficar felizes com a sua situação atual. Além disso como emissário dos Goblins eu tenho autorização especial e legal para tira la daqui caso exista aqui qualquer coisa que implique risco a sua vida. Pegou tudo?

Concordei, mostrando o pequeno embrulho que ele tirou dos meus braços agitando o pedaço de pau que fez com que as minhas roupas se encolhessem e colocou as no bolso do casaco. Meu queixo caiu, isso não era possível!

- Você consegue andar Alyssa? - Havia um "q" de raiva e preocupação na voz do homem, a chave do portal vai ser acionada assim que chegarmos a rua.

De novo tudo que consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça em uma afirmativa, a minha voz parecia ter sumido. Estava tonta com a quantidade de informações que foram jogadas no meu colo e não faziam nenhum sentido aparente.

_Então aquela carta não era uma brincadeira? E o que raios é DELM e CCM? Quem é esse homem e como ele conhece os meus pais? Por que ele fala deles com tanto orgulho? Eles não eram bêbados? O acidente de carro era uma mentira? Como alguém consegue se explodir? O que foi que ele fez com aquele graveto? Foi magia?_

- Então vamos?

Saímos para o jardim, o sol brilhando dizia que devia ser por volta de meio dia. As minhas pernas estavam bambas, mas não falei nada sobre isso.

- Hã? Senhor? Qual é o seu nome e para onde nós estamos indo? - Falei hesitante, com medo da reação dele, afinal perguntas eram contra as regras.

Ele porém riu.

- Doce Merlin, acho que me tornei tão imprudente quanto o seu pai. Eu sou Remus Lupin, me chame de Remus, conheci seus pais na escola. James era meu melhor amigo e Lily era muito gentil com todos, como disse aos seus tios, aqueles dois eram pessoas maravilhosas. Nós estamos indo para o Gringots, Mestre Rhodrick verá o que faremos depois. Agora se você puder segurar esta carta.

Franzi a testa confusa e curiosa, não só pela ordem que afinal era um bocado estranha, mas também pela grande quantidade de emoções que passaram rapidamente pelo rosto de Remus, uma mistura de raiva, magoa, saudade, nostalgia, culpa, dor, felicidade e medo antes de serem encobertas por uma máscara com uma expressão cordial e amigável.

_Ele é um homem acostumado a depender apenas de si mesmo, a sua explosão na casa dos Dursley não é algo comum. A vida não foi gentil gentil com ele, cicatrizes como as que ele tem nos braços, não acho que estejam só ali. Essa máscara de expressão é algo que se ganha com pratica, muita pratica._

Analisei um segundo antes de tocar a carta e ser puxada por um vórtice que me fez perder a consciência.

_Notas Finais _

_Galera eu vou começar uma nova história de Harry Potter chamada When All Truth Comes Out que é mais uma na linha Fem Harry( nesse caso Rose) lendo os livros de Harry Potter._

_Outra coisa eu sou lerda para digitar, mas rápida para escrever e os meus capítulos são geralmente meio/ muito grandes então as atualizações vão vir quando eu tiver saco de sentar na frente do computador. Por isso não estranhem se eu sumir um pouco._

_Agora sobre o capitulo quem mais ai quer matar os Dursley? Doeu muito escrever eles machucando a Aly e isso não é nem o começo. Quais serão as surpresas que a leitura do testamento dos Potter vai trazer? Uma dica: Cães no Jogo em breve._

_Até o próximo, me digam o que acharam!_

_Coelha G. _


End file.
